It's Life
by asdfghjkl anime
Summary: We were born, we live, and we die. And the cycle goes on. Multi-crossover. AU.
1. Introduction

**It's Life**

_We are born, we live, and we die. And the cycle goes on. Multi-crossover. AU._

* * *

**Introduction****: **_So, I won't probably post anything anymore on the next chapters and I'll only say this once. My imagination is killing me, and I _have _to make this story in no time. I can't take it off my mind and it's always on the way. Well, it's not like I'm saying it's annoying but, good Lord, help me out here! I've been wanting to create this original story—although it's FANFICTION or FANMADE—and chillax. I've already been thinking about the climaxes and the parts of the story but I'm having difficulty with the beginning of the story but hell, I'm gonna start it out even though the prologue is gonna get lame as it gets. So I'm gonna do my best and do it for my poor, poor brain. An'way, as for the introduction, I should be introducing the characters and about the story, no?—Well, duh, since it's called Introduction. OK, whatever. Then here it goes._

Series' to be expected since it's a **multi-crossover**:

-Fairy Tail  
-Eyeshield 21  
-K  
-Naruto  
-Bleach  
-Rave Master  
-One Piece  
-Final Fantasy  
-Kuroko no Basuke  
-Ao no Exorcist

_I know, they're A LOT. But it's a __**MULTI-crossover**__, no? Oh yeah, that's right, EVERYTHING—and I mean EVERYTHING—will be AU. No supernatural powers or any fantastic things you can think of. So don't blame me if you can't even find at least one magical creature or whatever, okay? Okay. Good. But there'll be awesome abilities like a character is good at basketball, soccer, kendo, taekwondo, and football AT THE SAME TIME. I mean, it's cool and all, but I'm not exaggerating it. NOTHING is impossible in this story, except for supernatural. Okay, I guess some stuff are impossible, but still._

_And FYI, one or two or THREE characters will represent each series. For example, from Eyeshield 21, I chose Agon, Mamori, and Juumonji to be in the story from the American Football realm, and they'll be one of the main characters of the story. (Oh God, I hope you get what I'm saying.) Or sometimes, on some parts of the story, some other characters from the other universes will show up, but it's pretty much their role of being an extra or a minor character. But it could be a big help for the main characters to improve in the story._

_Oh, and yes, Fairy Tail is the main series in this story._

_And yeah, they're all gonna be OOC. And I mean REALLY **OOC**. Yes, I seriously bold-ed that out. So, please, don't get crazy or frustrated, because I am so gonna be guilty for that. But if you think that my story needs some improvements, just tell me._

_If you think that this story is just gonna be some serious and boring story, you thought wrong! This is gonna be a hilarious one with a wee bit of drama in it! As long as you think that it is adventure and humor, you got right. People in this story do what WE do. It's modern, people! And it happens EVERYWHERE in the world! So don't you worry that this is gonna be some lame-ass boring story that has so much stress on it and mind-fucking that gets you so frustratingly depressed!_

_And also, some chapters can be short, but I'm limiting it on the minimum of 800 words._

_Tell me if you understand ANY of these, or if you don't, just PM me and ask. Don't be scared, I don't bite. :)_

* * *

**Chapter Reviews:  
**

**1: Prologue** – Sorry if it's so short. I wasn't really in the mood to write that time and that's how the prologue was done. Which I hope you liked it. As for the random formula **∫secθdθ**, yeah, that's calculus, alright.

_Ossan – means "Old Man" in Japanese. Often addressed to old men for the joke of it. Sometimes, it has become a habit for some people to call old men._

**2: American Football **– Yes. Finally, I updated this! I've been making different versions of this thing and it turned out like this. Pardon the lameness. An'way... As you could see, there's a bit of Naruto in there. Could you guess who they were? -wiggles eyebrows- Tell it by review or PM me! :) If you want to, though. Anyway, Lucy is OOC and _a lot _of random stuff are in this chapter. You gotta love Agon, though. And for the numbers of the members of the team; trust me. I'm not lying on them. They're _real_.

_Shemale – means half female-half male. This is one of the best insults for a guy. Especially with a guy with long hair or a guy that looks like a girl._

_Lucy's dog? – if you're wondering who her dog is, you could probably already tell. Or maybe not. It'll show up in later chapters, probably._

_Teme – means "bastard" in Japanese. A way of calling someone you're annoyed with._

_The challenge – the "challenge" will happen later. :p_

_Hiruma Curses – what, he curses a lot. So that's normal._

_bento – it's what people call their lunch in Japan. There are various kinds of bentos._

_Makunouchi bento – (幕の内弁当) is a classic style of bento with rice, a pickled ume fruit (umeboshi), a slice of broiled salmon, a rolled egg, etc._

_Censoring __– say hello to censors! :D_

___God-Speed Impulse __– nickname for Agon Kongou due to his superhuman abilities._

* * *

**Important Notes****:**

**Characters 1 **– Yes, I used the Saikyoudai University students to represent Eyeshield 21. But remember, there are possibilities that the guys from Enma University and the other colleges will show up. But I'll choose only _three _characters to represent E21 as main characters of the story.

**Cursing **– Got a problem with bad-mouthing? Well, there are gonna be _ a lot _ in this story. But they're not really a big of a deal, so no worries. They're just for fun, anyways.

**Lucy Badassery **– I know, OOCness. But I had to. You gotta bear with it. 'cause there's worse.

**Nicknames 1 **– Dreads = Agon. Demon Guy = Hiruma. Creampuff Monster = Mamori. Scar-Face = Banba. Scar-Face 2 = Juumonji. Megamind = Ikkyuu. Yeah, most of them were made up.

* * *

Signed,

**asdfghjkl anime ****❤.**


	2. Prologue (Short)

**Prologue**

**(Short)**

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

Tapping her finger on the wooden table, Lucy let out an exasperated sigh. She was sitting in class, listening to her annoying calculus professor in high school, teaching all about graphs and linear. But goddammit, it was a _piece of cake_. And then a random problem was given to the whole class every time it was his class even though it was already out of the topic: **∫secθdθ**, which was as easy as breathing. And, no, she was _not _exaggerating. She studied this when she was in seventh grade and, yeah sure, it was hard at first, but Lucy got it right away. And Lucy could see that this problem was a proud bragging object for the old professor even though he obviously got it from the internet.

It was first period. And they were having _math _early in the morning. It was messed up, alright. Lucy blames everything to the whole school.

All of the sudden, the professor directly threw a chalk towards her, but Lucy dodged it easily. She scowled and gave the professor a small glare. "What do you want, Ossan?" Lucy picked the chalk up and threw it back at the old man who caught it with his finger at ease.

"I want you to answer this calculus problem. I don't want anyone here slacking off in my class." He stated, pointing his teaching stick—or whatever you call it—on the whiteboard. Lucy stared at the question for awhile and lazily strode to the board, taking the black marker from the professor's hand. And without hesitation, Lucy started writing numbers and arrows and triangles. Lucy answered with bored eyes and when she was finished, she threw the black marker back to the professor and went back to her seat, muttering a silent _'Bastard.' _which was unnoticed by everyone.

Without even looking back, she knew that she left everyone speechless. Lucy arrogantly smirked, her side bangs hiding her face. She tried to stifle a laugh.

"The answer is c-correct..." the professor stammered, completely baffled. Lucy grinned and stared back at the window.

All she has to do now is wait for recess to arrive and prepare her plans for the day. But second period is on the way, so she has to wait for another hour of burning hell. Second period was physics. _Freaking _physics. It was serious brain damage. _Who _in their right mind would schedule _calculus _and _physics _for the first two periods in morning session? _Two _subjects in the morning that could give you a serious headache that is worse than talking to a person who can't even understand a thing you just said. Lucy inwardly sighed and shook her head in disappointment. That was the problem of this school. _Scheduling_. The teachers are fine, but sometimes, they could be completely annoying and boring.

Lucy rolled her eyes at the thought and tapped her fingers again on her table, dazing off. Good thing she was seated beside the window so she could enjoy the view outside. And the classroom was on the fourth floor, too. From her seat, she could see the whole city, and the sun rising on the horizon. The buildings of Tokyo were standing out. The subdivisions and the other houses were there, too. It was a pleasant sight to see. All Lucy could do was wait for class to end and go straight to the cafeteria, eating a light meal or maybe an apple.

It was the last day of the first week of school, and maybe Lucy could spice things up for a bit since for the last few days, it had been boring _hell _for the pretty blonde.

But Lucy thought that she would plan her schedule for the day a bit earlier. It wasn't a special day, but Lucy could feel it will be. Maybe she would make a big scene and turn on all of the sprinklers in school by stealing some stones from outside and rubbing them together? Or maybe pull the lever for the fire alarm? She wouldn't know, but it was sure going to be awesome. _Now..._

_What class should I skip today?_

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

**To be Continued.**


	3. American Football

**American Football**

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

"So, you're telling me that I have detention just because I took my book from my locker downstairs..?" a blonde girl crossed her arms on her chest, giving the head of the student body a skeptical look. He nodded his head and stared at her with purple-ringed eyes, his carrot hair moving ever-so-slightly. The blonde scoffed incredulously and shook her head. "Okay, right, whatever. But, really? Detention? Don't you think that's a little bit sudden?" She pouted cutely, trying to find her way out of this.

The latter gazed at her expressionlessly, not moving an inch, until he spoke for the first time. Damn, this guy is stiff. "Yes, I am certainly telling you that you are having detention for week because you took your book from your locker downstairs. But I know that you're going to head straight to the roof and skip class. And no, I don't think it's a _little bit _sudden, Lucy." He told her. And that was probably the longest sentence she has ever heard from him. _Lucy _snarled at him and glowered over the carrot head, but he deadpanned, his face completely impassive; not showing a tiny bit of emotion. Since _when _did this guy find out? How did he know? Is he a super psychic or something like that?!

_The nerve of this guy! _Lucy angrily thought. Her face was getting beet red and she gritted her teeth, trying hard to keep her calm. But those millions of piercings on his face was scaring her to death. "You kidding with me?" the blonde raised a golden eyebrow, now tapping her foot impatiently on the ground. She tried to keep her composure intact.

The orange-haired leader of the student body was towering over her, trapping her from going anywhere. "No." He simply stated. Lucy frowned and narrowed her eyebrows together. Staring at him for a moment, she sighed in defeat, letting her arms fall on her sides.

"Okay, fine. You win. I get to go to detention. So, can you _please _let me out now so I can go?" She whined childishly. Lucy, though, inwardly laughed and scheme her plan. _Ha. Go? Go where? _Her inner self cackled evilly. The carrot-top stared at her a bit longer, and he nodded, side-stepping. Lucy nodded her thanks until he heard him say: "Not until my men escort you back to your classroom!"

Lucy sweat dropped and placed her hand on her cheek. "Oh, goodness." She sighed as she saw two men trail behind her; one having red hair and pale skin, and the other one sporting long blonde hair, his left eye covered by a blonde bang and tanned skin. Is that a...guy or a freaking _shemale_? Either way, he looks totally gay.

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

Lucy's plan _failed_. All because of a stupid Student Council catching her skip class, which was her idea for the day. Or maybe mess things up. Either way, it was going to be a boring day. She was in her Home Economics class, learning all about on how to sew. Yeah, Lucy doesn't know _how _to sew (_I don't know either!_).

"You stitch it like this, and this, and _thiiiis_, and like _thiiiiiiiiiiiiis_!" the Home Ec teacher—a middle-aged woman with brown hair tied up in a bun and green eyes—demonstrated on how to do it, running the needle all around the cloth. Lucy stared at her own cloth which was untouched in front of her. She dragged her eyes around, and saw that everyone else gets it. _What the hell does _this, and this, and thiiiis, and like thiiiiiiiiiiiiis _even mean? _Lucy thought, scraping the tip of the needle on the wood of her table. Home economics was Lucy's worst subject...except for History, of course. Lucy hates history.

Lucy looked out of the window—yes, she's sitting next to the window again—and noticed that the American football team was training on the field. _American football, huh? _Lucy mused. She never really paid attention to the sport, but she knew how to play it. Seeing as though there were only _boys _playing, it was obvious enough that there was no girls' team. And she didn't know if she can join and try it out. Lucy sighed disappointingly. It sucks, alright.

Still watching the team play, Lucy spotted a brunette girl wearing a red shirt and black sweatpants with stars on it standing by the bench, holding a folder. _I wonder who that is. Team manager, probably? _Lucy pondered, leaning on her hand. Lucy thought about it for awhile and scoffed. There's no way a female manager could manage a team that stank man sweat. But then again...

_Okay, I'll just try it out later. She looks like she's in sophomore year, anyway. I bet they have afternoon training. _Lucy nodded her head, not noticing that the whole class was already watching her. When she did, Lucy gave them a weird look, and the Home Ec teacher just chuckled and continued teaching. Yes, she didn't care if a student of her class doesn't listen; which Lucy was sort of thankful for.

Lucy continued to ponder until an idea came in mind. _Or maybe..._

Lucy raised her hand. "Yes, Miss Heartfilia?" the teacher acknowledged her gesture.

"May I go out, ma'am?" Lucy stood up and stared at the middle-aged woman.

The Home Ec teacher blinked at her for a short moment and nodded her head, a small smile plastered on her slightly wrinkled face. "Of course, Miss Heartfilia." Lucy grinned at her and dashed out.

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

**FOOTBALL FIELD**

The blonde Heartfilia came running out to the field, not breaking a sweat—which she was thankful for the daily exercise of running and jogging every morning with her dog—and watched the team play. "They're pretty tall in close up." She muttered, but the brunette at the bench saw her and gestured her to sit beside her.

Lucy gulped lightly and walked towards the bench, her hands on her back.

"May I help you?" the brunette beamed at Lucy. Lucy's gaze was automatically glued to her face. This girl looked like an _angel_! Like, she fell down from heaven. The brunette blinked at her and gave Lucy a curious stare. The brunette waved her hand in front of the blonde's face, "_Ano_... excuse me?" she stated in a question. Snapping out of her trance, Lucy almost fell back, but she immediately stepped sideways, saving her life.

The brunette looked at the freshman, her face filled worry and concern. "A-Are you okay?" She asked me, hugging the black folder to her chest. Lucy's face burned red, feeling embarrassed that she acted ridiculous in front of a senior.

Lucy shook her head furiously and gave the brunette a stern look, turning serious. The latter laughed nervously as an animated sweat drop appeared on her head. Lucy cleared her throat formally and started, "I'm here because I would want to join the American Football club. Are there any chances that a female student can join an _all-boys' _team?" the blonde crossed her arms across her chest. The brunette stared at the blonde for a few minutes and wore that big smile of hers again.

"Why of course—" the brunette was cut off by a guy with dreadlocks and weird shades which Lucy assumed were goggles.

"—not." He butted in.

Lucy raised a disbelieving eyebrow and opened her mouth to say something, but Dreads beat her to it. "What? Do you think someone like you could join the team _that _easily? Well, Sugar, there are some requirements for you to do so you can join." He sneered at her, as if mocking the blonde. Lucy seemed to choke on her spit, as she was left speechless, staring at the ground. But she wasn't done here yet. Oh, _no_, not _yet_.

"And that would be?" She coolly stated.

"Kekekeke. Well, let's just say there'll be hell to look forward to." A blonde guy with spiky hair squeezed in the conversation who kind of represented a demon. Lucy shot him a scared look but sharpened her eyes in an instant. Lucy jeered and flipped her hair haughtily.

"Oh yeah? Fine, then," Lucy smirked. "I accept your challenge!" She pointed her finger at Dreads and the blonde demon.

Dreads snickered, his shoulders shaking as he tried to stifle another laugh. "Why, yes. The uh, _challenge_, starts later in afternoon training." He shrugged his shoulders and plopped himself on the bench. Lucy stared at him and an angry aura surrounded her.

"Why you, _teme_! You're just playing around with me!" Lucy yelled lividly, her hands on her hips this time. Dreads roared a loud laugh. Lucy rolled her eyes, "But I'm joining the team." She stated.

The blonde demonic guy cackled. "Oh? Keke. You have to go through _us_, first!" He taunted the younger blonde. Lucy simply sighed and stole his helmet from his hold. "'Kay then, I'll be borrowing this." She said with closed eyes. But the blonde demon took it back from her.

"Sorry, but no. You have to get your own, blondie." He laughed at her mockingly. Lucy's face instantly turned red and she turned around on her heel, her teeth dangerously clenching hard.

"AS IF YOU'RE _NOT _BLONDE YOURSELF, BLONDIE!" Lucy yelled at the demonic blonde, her face written with mere annoyance. The demon guy cackled some more and took out a box out of nowhere. He opened it and rummaged inside it, looking for something that Lucy would assume as clothes. Probably.

He took out some sweatpants and a red t-shirt. Demon Guy faced her, holding the clothes with his arm. "You have fucking sneakers, do you?" he cursed out. Lucy raised her brow at this but answered the question anyway.

"Yeah. In my locker," She pointed at the entrance of the girls' locker room. Now, the rest of the football team were there watching her. Lucy creased her eyebrows together and stated slowly and carefully choosing her words. "Why?"

It was Dreads' turn to talk. "You need them. Duh." He rolled his eyes behind his _goggles_. Lucy deadpanned at him, staring as if they were stupid.

"Shouldn't it be football shoes? I'll slip if I use sneakers." She sassed, as if emphasizing that they were seriously dumbasses.

Dreads and Demon Guy blinked at her and started laughing out loud. The brunette that seemed to be left out of the conversation answered, "W-Well, they just don't think you have football shoes..." her voice trailed off. Lucy stared at all of them in pure disbelief and scoffed. "Excuse me? Why the hell would I join american football if _I _don't have football shoes?" Now, both her eyebrows were quirked up.

Both laughing men stopped what they were doing. "Oh yeah?" Dreads challenged her. Lucy stepped forward and crossed her arms on her chest, looking up at him as he was taller than her. "Yeah." She replied with a small glare.

Though, something snapped in Lucy's mind. The blonde freshman stepped back and exhaled. The rest of the people around her stared at her weirdly. Lucy placed her hands on her hips and said, "I didn't get any of your names yet." She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling freely.

The brunette's face lit up happily and hugged the folder to her chest. "Ah! I'm Anezaki Mamori, the manager of the team. Nice to meet you." She bowed and turned to face the others. She pointed to the Demon Guy. "This is Hiruma Youichi, quarterback. #01." Hiruma grinned at Lucy. Lucy nodded her head.

Mamori pointed at the annoying Dreads. "This one is Agon Kongou, quarterback. #02." Agon gave Lucy a stern look, which Lucy stuck her tongue at, her eyes squinted close. She could feel that Agon had a throbbing vein on his head.

And Mamori introduced the others. Like Juumonji Kazuki, lineman #51 and Honjou Taka, wide receiver #10. Lucy seemed to find them interesting.

Then Hiruma asked her. "How 'bout you? Fucking introduce yourself." He towered over her. _What's up with people doing that? To show off they're so tall? WTF. _Lucy thought, inwardly rolling her eyes.

Lucy smirked. "I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Freshman."

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

Lucy was already at the roof, eating her delicate _bento_, her chopsticks in hand. Her bento was a _Makunouchi bento_. Eating her broiled salmon, she thought about her encounter with the american football team and their reaction when they found out her family.

_Flashback_

_"I'm Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia. Freshman."_

_After that was said, all hell broke loose._

_"What the fuck!? _You're _the heiress of the Heartfilia Conglomerate!?" said the guy that Lucy assumed as Takeru Yamato. She didn't expect him to curse._

_"Yeah. What's wrong?" Lucy bluntly said. What? There's no problem with being a daughter of the CEO of a big company...right?_

_"_What's wrong_? You must be some rich shit!" One of them said. She didn't have to know who said it. Lucy didn't even_ care _who said it. All that matters is that he called her "shit".__ Now, Lucy instantly got pissed._

_"_Shit_?" She accentuated. "You're calling me_ _shit?" Then she heard a small 'oops'._

_"YOU WANNA EAT SHIT FROM SHIT?! I'LL GIVE YOU SHIT ALRIGHT! COME HERE YOU PIECE OF—__**[Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.] **_**Censored.**

_Flashback End_

Lucy giggled at the thought. She happily ate her food, 'til all of the sudden, the american football team came from the door, intruding her happy space. Lucy jumped a bit and almost bit her tongue. Right, they were here to eat lunch. Or probably here to kill some time. _That's what they said... _The blonde scooted a bit closer to the corner of the roof, as if that was the safest place in the world. Not. Lucy doesn't want to be seen by them for another time that day, all because of a certain dreads.

"..."

Well, let's just say that he's been annoying her to no end while she watched them train. Oh yes, finally, she decided to skip class too.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" She heard one of them said. Oh well, it sounded so much like that bastard Agon. And certainly, it's him. Lucy ignored him and continued eating, looking completely bored and expressionless. Then she heard some mumbling.

...

And all of the sudden, a hand took her bento away! "Oi!" Lucy screamed out, quickly reaching for her bento. Her speed was a lot faster so she managed to catch it before it went far from her. "Phew.." She exhaled in relief.

When Lucy raised her head up, she saw everyone staring at her with wide eyes. Lucy blinked at all of them. "What?" She simply stated.

Mamori was the first one to break from her trance; cold sweat ran down her face. Did she..? It's not possible. She moved faster than Agon! The God Speed Impulse! Lucy, as if reading the brunette's mind, opened her mouth in an 'o' shape, letting out a long "Ooooohhh."

"I get it. It's because I reacted faster than the mighty _God Speed Impulse Agon Kongou_? Is that it?" Lucy closed her bento and placed it beside her. Standing up, she crossed her arms on her chest.

Agon's eyes widened and immediately grabbed Lucy by her uniform's collar. He gave her an evil glare, "Who the fuck are you?" he said in a dark tone. Lucy stared at him without a care. She swatted his hand away from her uniform and straightened her clothes. Lucy sighed and faced everyone else. All of them gasped and couldn't believe their eyes. Lucy creased her brows together. _What is _wrong _with these people?_

"What? Never seen someone swat a hand before?" Lucy said sarcastically. But really. Did they ever? _Guess not. _

Yamato and Lucy then had eye contact. Taka and Lucy had eye contact. Mamori and Lucy had eye contact. Juumonji and Lucy had eye contact. The rest of the team and Lucy had eye contact. What the heck, they had the same expression all over again. Now, Hiruma and Lucy had eye contact.

This is different, though. Hiruma looked surprised and deadpanned at the same time. If that was even possible. "Faster than fucking Dreads..." He muttered aloud, making everyone hear it. Lucy looked down for a moment. Yeah, sure, she reacted in an almost-impossible speed, but that was instinct. Simply, just instinct.

"What's the big deal, anyway?" Lucy said, still looking down. "Too chicken to see someone beat you?" She sneered behind her bangs, but it was not unnoticed by Agon Kongou.

Agon snarled through his throat, his eyes dangerously glaring at her, as if wanting to kill her right then and there. "Why...you...little..!" He couldn't even finish his sentence until the door flew open, revealing the whole Student Council of the school.

"Lucy Heartfilia. The principal wants you in their office. Now." The head of the student body said sternly. Lucy's eyes widened. "What the hell did I do now?!" She whined. The President smirked and walked towards her with two other guys walking behind him, as if they were his minions or something. Lucy stepped back and muttered a silent _'Shit!' _until she took her bento and jumped over the fence of the roof! More like jumping from the roof, though.

"LUCY!" She heard everyone scream.

The blonde realized that she was falling from a tall height. _Uh oh. _She thought. Lucy quickly turned her head around, still in air, until she found an upcoming tree. Yeah, she'll land over there.

While Lucy was falling, up there on the roof were horrified faces of students staring down at her. Lucy reached out her hand for the branch of the tree, and after a few short seconds, her hand finally touched the wood, and she was already dangling on branch clumsily. But her leg cramped a bit because of the force of her fall. Lucy winced at this but got her composure back. Lucy let out a 'Hut!' as she pulled herself up, helping her body to sit on the branch. "Whew, that was close!" She exclaimed. Lucy looked up to the roof, only to see everyone watching her. She scowled a bit and jumped off the tree, and saw that a small edge of her skirt was torn off. Lucy furrowed her brows. "Dammit! Stupid skirt." She said, holding her skirt.

When she looked up, she saw that the Student Council was standing in front of her. Lucy groaned, "Aw, man!" while one of them held her arm securely and another one held the other. Unable to move anymore, Lucy pouted and let herself be pulled by a group of big guys. Yeah, she's in big trouble, alright.

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

**MEANWHILE WITH THE FOOTBALL TEAM**

"That girl is crazy." Yamato said.

"She's interesting, I guess." Taka nodded his head.

"She looks powerful." Ikkyuu—a guy with San Goku hair and a mole on his forehead and big, squinty eyes, you know, like Natsu—crossed his arms.

"Enchanting. Like delicate music." Akaba—another guy with red hair and red eyes, wears blue-tinted shades, and someone that loves music—plainly stated, strumming his guitar.

"She's a'ight. Pretty much." Banba—a big guy with brown skin and scars all over his face—said.

"She's sweet. But can be dangerous." Mamori tapped her pen on her chin as if in wonder.

"Bitch." Hiruma simply said.

"Whore. Slut. Bitch. Prostitute. Show-off. Cunt. Devil. Pig. Fatty." Agon muttered every insult he could think of, completely angry and furious. The others sweat dropped at this, but that blonde sure is out of her mind.

**(｡◕‿◕｡)彡**

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
